


Ceramic Sky

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: In Love, M/M, gueira and Meis are artists, in NYC, promare AU, really fluffy but also there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Its a hot summer night in the city and Gueira and Meis are a couple of artists in love.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Kudos: 25





	Ceramic Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Promare AU just some gueimeis feel good stuff :) erote this to "ceramic sky" by turnover i highly recommend listening to it it has an important part in it relevant to the story :)

It was a hot, smoldering, steamy summer night in the city. Everything moved slower tonight in this city that never slept. The burning sunset seemed to melt into the sky scrapers and even the honking of taxis sounded lazy and gooey. 

Up high in the crowded apartment building district Gueira had his windows open, they practically begged the air to come inside, please, stay a while. He was in the kitchen, plopping the last of the ice cubes into two tall glasses of water. He sweated uncomfortably but his heart was racing excitedly, it distracted him from the heat, it was almost time.

Just on cue, there was a knock at the door and he raced out of the kitchen, unbolting the door and throwing himself into his visitors arm's who was anticipating it, scooping him up with a big kiss. He dipped him down low, romantically, moaning into the kiss like he was desperate, waiting for this moment all day, as Gueira roved his hands all over his back, gripping at his shirt and arching up into his body as he was leaned down low. 

The lovers passionately grabbed and kissed at each other shamelessly in the doorway, unwilling to separate for a moment, until another tenant came down the hall, huffing loudly, their small dog yapping at them. They finally took a breath apart from each other and laughed, their noses wrinkling at the passerby and Gueira stuck his tongue out at them. Meis licked it and they began kissing and moaning again. The neighbor groaned and pulled his dog along. Once they were gone Gueria and Meis began giggling fiendishly and Gueira cutely said, "You wanna come inside?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that a double entendre, m'love?" Meis quipped back at him and Gueira squeaked, grabbing Meis' hand and pulling him inside. Meis fell over his feet chasing after his lover, he quickly scooped up the case he brought with him and yanked the door shut, privacy, at last. 

As soon as the door was shut, Gueira slammed Meis back against it, he pressed his body hard against his, running his hands through his long hair, pulling him into another heavy kiss. Meis dropped the case he was holding and grabbed Gueira's leg, hitching it up and hooking it around his waist. Without a second Gueira rolled his hips deliciously against Meis', earning him a long, desperate moan. Gueira rolled his hips again and Meis slapped his hands down over his ass hard, pulling him into him, moaning lower and deeper, so heavy with lust. Gueira licked in his mouth and nodded into the kiss, giving him all the right sensations. Meis slid his hands up to the small of his back, up his sweat soaked shirt, pressing so they were seamless, bodies so close they rubbed and moved together, creating friction that drove them both into bliss. Gueira pulled back from the kiss and licked Meis' lips, whispering breathily, "Off," and he raised his arms into the air.

Meis nodded and pulled Gueira's shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Gueira bit his own lip in anticipation and did Meis next, tossing his shirt off and running his hands up his naked chest, shuddering with delight. He couldn't help but smile so enthusiastically. Meis watched him and beamed, running his hand up and down the thigh he had hitched up around him, using his other hand to stroke Gueira's hair affectionately. Gueira began kissing Meis neck and shoulders, placing as many quick kisses as he could. Meis wiggled and laughed softly, letting his head fall back against the door, giving him more exposure. He exhaled shakily, "I'm really hot and sweaty, it's so fucking hot out, sorry I stink." Gueira shook his head and licked his collarbones, replying devilishly, "It's so sexy, I love it." Meis squeezed his eyes shut and laughed, squeezing Gueira, rubbing his face into his hair. 

"Bedroom?" Gueira moaned, dragging his tongue up Meis neck to his ear. Meis laughed again, it tickled him, he was also extremely excited. He couldn't help but grin, so lovestruck over the man in his arms. He nodded and hoisted Gueira up off the floor, holding him securely and effortlessly. Gueira wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed Meis, moaning with need and impatience. Meis took him to bed quickly as he could without tripping, smiling like a fool into his kiss. He was so obscenely head over heels for Gueira. The way Gueira needed him and kissed him so generously, he tasted him and fell deeper into love with him. He fell into a love he never knew. Deep and warm and overpowering. As he fell atop Gueira in the bed he thought if everyone loved as Gueira loved, the world could know peace. 

They gasped as they landed on the mattress, quickly grabbing at each other's pants, undoing their belts and pulling down the zippers, sliding them off and away. Gueira gasped again as he touched Meis' cock, using both his hands to wrap around it. Meis hissed and he felt hotter than fire, his long hair was damp with sweat, sticking to his skin. He panted and nodded, "yes, please, god, yes." Gueira gazed up at him like the sweetest thing and began stroking it. Long loving strokes. Meis' eyes rolled back and he choked, his lips parted, slick from kiss. He spread his legs open further for Gueira who hummed with appreciation. He gazed upon Meis' dick like it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Meis was so vulnerable and exposed and safe in Gueira's hands. Gueria worked his cock, giving it a few twisting motions and strokes. He cupped his soft balls and fondled them as he jerked him off, small sounds of excitement escaping his throat. He day dreamed about fondling Meis and waited all day for this. 

Meis curled his toes and arched his back, so incredibly turned on, he lost all his senses, the only thing his brain read was a flashing neon sign in his mind that said, "pleasure," over and over again. 

Gueira leaned forward and kissed Meis cheek, his eyelashes lightly tickling against his skin. Meis hummed and nodded, kissing his cheek back in return. 

"I want you so bad," they both purred and whispered urgently together, kissing over and over again. 

Meis pounced on top of Gueira and the thin bed frame rocked beneath them. Gueira spread his legs for Meis, letting him crawl up on him, giving him full access. Meis reached for the side table, grabbing the half empty bottle of lube and saucing himself up, slick and wet. He grabbed Gueira by the back of his legs and propped them up, folding him almost in half. Gueira gasped, drooling, eyes hazed over with lusty anticipation. He loved the exposure. Being fully on display for Meis. He nodded encouragingly and Meis pressed into him, biting his lip as he felt his cock slide into the hot tightness. 

Gueira was a ragdoll beneath Meis, his arms splayed out above him and tongue hanging out, his body was completely at Meis' mercy, jolts of firery electric shocks pulsing up his spine, making him gasp and tremble. 

Meis thrusted and smiled blissfully, so happily. His cock was pushing deeper in Gueira, he closed his eyes and worked it, thrusting so dedicatedly. Gueira mewled and took it, took it all. He breathed Meis name and took it all. 

After they came, hotter than hot and wet with sweat, sticky with cum, they laid side by side, tracing their finger tips so faintly over each other. Their chests rose and fell with every steamy breath, the room was humid and heavy. Meis ever so gently pet Gueira's lips and Gueira took his wrist, holding it as he kissed each of his fingers. He licked the spaces between them. Meis rubbed his feet against Gueira's. Their toes wiggled together longingly, even their toes were in love with each other. 

Meis kissed Gueira's forehead and they agreed it was a good time to rinse off. They took a shower and washed each other. Meis held Gueira around his waist as he washed his back and massaged his shoulders with soapy bubbles. He kissed him on top of his forehead as he rubbed his chest slowly. Gueira was in heaven. He took Meis' fav in his hands and nuzzled his nose to him, mouthing the words, "I love you," then sealing it with the softest kiss. Meis could have cried. He washed Gueira's hair and kept the soap out of his eyes.

Gueira never knew so many expressions of love existed before Meis. The way Meis treated him was selfless and didn't ask for anything in return. Gueira felt as if Meis would love him forever even if he didn't love him back. He did though, it was true, he already decided he was going to return Meis' love forever and ever, he thought as he washed Meis body, holding his arm up as he soaped him up and down, admiring his long, graceful body. He was obsessed with Meis' body. He could find no flaws in his design. He smoothed his hands over his lithe muscular form, feeling the contours and angles. He was greedy for Meis. He looked at Meis and saw absolute perfection. His long wet hair stuck to him in the most incrediblely lewd way, it made Gueira blush. Meis watched Gueira with such fondness, loving the way he looked at him, Gueira did wonders for his self confidence. He felt like a dessert before Gueira's eyes. He was just waiting to be licked up and lavished. 

They got out of the shower and toweled each other off. Meis put his hair up in a pony tail and Gueira clipped his bangs back. Meis asked Gueira if he could see what he did today? They wrapped their towels around their waists and Gueira took him by the hand, leading him excitedly to the living room. In the living room was a large art easel, a chair with an art smock hanging from it, a tall skinny side table that had a dirty jar of water with clean brushes next to it and a paint palette. The floor around had many jars of paint and sketch books and pencils. They didn't have a couch or television. There was another small table that had a record player with a few vinyls propped against it. 

Gueira led Meis around all of his art projects to the canvas on the easel. He showed him his painting, pointing out the colors and shapes. It was a painting of the sunset and skyscrapers outside, colorful, emotive, a beautiful array of blues melting into reds. Shapeless sky and structured city.

Meis was completely breathtaken, he held Gueira's hand and stood in shock. Gueira smiled and asked if he liked it, giving his hand a squeeze. "I love it!!!!" Meis shouted and picked Gueira up, giving him a twirl in the air. Gueira laughed and wiggled, hugging Meis back. He asked him to play him a song!! Meis gasped loudly and placed Gueira down, then ran and grabbed his saxophone case that was abandoned from earlier by the door. He scooped it up and brought it over, much to Gueira's excitment. Meis told him today he worked on something new he wanted to show him!! He sat in the ledge of the windowsill and Gueira followed, sitting before him, his own private audience.

The summer moon shone down on Meis as he played his saxophone in the open window, smooth, silky, luxurious notes spilled from the instrument as Meis skillfully moved his fingers along. Gueira sighed dreamily and watched Meis play, enraptured. 

Meis made the saxophone sing a love song that made Gueira blush. He felt the luckiest in the world, belonging to Meis and listening to his song, the gorgeous notes and melody romancing him. 

The two artists memorized each other, the painter and the musician. They didn't have a lot but they had each other and that was all they needed to make their craft. Meis played the saxophone into the night, a concert for his lover, his only one. Gueira got a hold of one of his many scattered sketchbooks nearby and charcoal and sketched Meis, topless, in the window, playing his music, they didn't have a camera and this is how Gueira would always remember this moment, in the sketches he drew, tense black strokes placed with the utmost of care. Meis was deeply touched to be drawn by Gueira, his favorite and most treasured artist. He returned his gratitude for Gueira by the sweetness in his songs in return for the drawings. The two artists encouraged each other and supported each other. They loved each other.

They would spend their lives together finding ways to immortalize each other in paint and music. By touching each other until they couldn't possibly forget what every touch felt like and meant. Memorize the sound of each other's breath. Each day and night spent exploring each other's depths. Falling deeper. Paint strokes on canvas and notes from a saxophone. Kisses on collarbones and whispering secrets. Meeting each other at the door like they just reunited from war. 

When Meis finished and Gueira put the final lines on his drawings they drank their tall glasses of water and they praised each other, told each other they're the best they've ever seen and heard. Then they snuggle up in their bed and stay up all night talking about writing music and painting and inspiration for their art. They talk about their big plans to make it as artists. 

They stay up talking and kissing until the sun comes up and they pass out in each other's arms, so comforting and loving.


End file.
